


Crush Blurbs

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crush, F/M, Reader Insert, cis girl reader, cis guy crush, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-26
Updated: 2017-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-05 01:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11002878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: Little scenarios to imagine yourself and your crush in.





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

> I have a crush on this guy and decided to channel some of my emotions into writing these. Enjoy.

“Can I talk to you?” You asked (C/N). It was all or nothing now.

“Sure,” he said. “What's up?”

You took a deep breath. “I like you and I was wondering if you wanted to do something sometime?”

A look of shock covered his face. “Really? You like me?”

You smiled. “Yeah.”

“Wow. I had no idea you did, much less anyone at all.”

“Then I can happily inform you that I find you very appealing.”

He laughed. “I’ll have to take you up on that offer, (Y/N). How about Starbucks after class on Friday?”

“I’d like that.”


	2. First Kiss

You knew it was coming; you could feel it. Your heart beat a little faster and your breathing was a little shaky. As (C/N) walked with you to your door, you tried to keep your composure.

“That was a lot of fun,” you said.

He nodded. “It was.” There was a moment of silence before he leaned in to meet your mouth with his. It was a gentle kiss, but you felt your entire being turn into mush. When you pulled away, both of you had giddy looks on your faces.

“I’ll see you,” you managed to find your voice.

“Bye (Y/N).”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


	3. Second Base

Things had gotten heated to say the least. You and (C/N) were in the middle of a full on makeout session. One thing had led to another and now he was unhooking your bra and tossing it aside.

“Wow.” His eyes were locked on your breasts. “You’re so beautiful,” he murmured.

You felt your face flush as he cupped them in his hands. “Yeah?”

“Of course, baby. It doesn’t matter what size they are. They’re perfect cause they’re yours.”

“You’re the best boyfriend ever.”

“Just doing my job,” he said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


	4. Storm

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: the order of the chapters may not go in order of the "relationship" events.

You woke up in the middle of the night to a loud crack of lightening. You instantly tensed up. You could feel (C/N) squirming into consciousness next to you.

“Are you okay, babe?” He asked.

“I’m scared,” you whispered. Thunderstorms didn't normally scare you, but damn it if you weren't terrified by this one.

His arms tightened around you. “It's okay, baby. I'm right here and I’ve got you.” He stroked your hair and kissed your head. 

“Love you.” 

“Love you, too.” Even with nature raging outside, you knew you were safe with (C/N).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
